


Christmas presents for Q

by C_like_chanceless (Person_with_a_cool_name)



Category: James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Eve is at a loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/C_like_chanceless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Eve take part in the Secret Santa, again? Finding something for Q could get really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas presents for Q

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine. Unfortunately, the characters and places aren't, but you can always hope ;) Also, this is the result of not enough sleep and too much sitting around, so it could be really bad. I hope it isn't; enjoy!

Eve was at a loss. Why, pray tell, why had she volunteered for this? Someone in the office had had the idiotic idea of making a secret Santa. And everyone had agreed, so she couldn't say no... What do you get for the Quartermaster himself?

She asked the minions- they weren't very helpful. She knew now that Q loved tea, but of course had enough; loved tech generally, but of course he could build everything he could think of and that he liked it when agent gave his tech back. 

Simply going into shops wasn't a good idea, either. She didn't find anything she thought suitable, but lost 2 hours of her precious time. There had to be another way!

The next Saturday, she had an idea. She had been a spy, so finding out what a coworker liked had to be simple.

 

Eve Moneypennys ?-step plan  
Step one: Learning Q's daily routine.  
Plan: Finding out what he likes through finding out where he goes.  
Successful?: Of course not. Q got up, went to the tube, grabbed a tea and went to work. After work, he grabbed a tea, went to the tube and then home.

Step two: Asking his friends  
Successful?: No such luck. She didn't find any friends outside of work, and those she had asked before...

Step three: Interrogating the target  
Successful?: If knowing how Q's cats are is a success, then yes. If losing 2 hours isn't one, then not...

 

Eve looked at her notes. It was hopeless. She didn't find out anything- wait, she did! That was the perfect idea...

Christmas Eve  
Q got his present and carried it carefully into his office. It felt like porcelain, and it sounded like glass when he shook it. Carefully wrapping one red layer of paper after the other off, he unpacked it. It was perfect. Eve had really listened to him... The details were beautiful and painted finely.

Eve had brought the cat bowls!


End file.
